<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare You by jemejem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803249">Dare You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/pseuds/jemejem'>jemejem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), General idiocy, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, matthew boyd: the man the myth the legend and the conduit of bad romantic advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/pseuds/jemejem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Andrew have been friends for years, but when they share a kiss for a game of truth or dare, Neil realises the depth of his feelings. </p><p>What he should have done? Consulted Andrew himself. </p><p>What he did? Asked Matt for help in wooing. </p><p>(Why did he ever think that was a good idea?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil and Andrew had been friends for 5 years when they have their first kiss. </p><p>The context? Neil’s small-town friends had all found themselves at the same university. Obviously, they banded together. <em>Obviously, </em>there were parties. Neil’s not a party person himself, but he loved his eclectic family and wanted spend time with them whenever he could. He’d moved to Palmetto when he was 13 with his mother, and as the youngest of the group, watched as the rest of them moved on from middle school to high school, and then from high school to college. </p><p>But now they were all back together again. </p><p>Thus developed his (mild) enjoyment of Allison or Nicky’s chaotic fiascos, which were <em>technically </em>parties, just lacking any rhyme or reason. </p><p>Andrew wasn’t a party person either: in high school, he, Neil and Renee would have movie nights instead, waiting for the rest of them to stumble home in drunken stupors. </p><p>He still tagged along to these gatherings, though. Maybe because Neil and Renee were now commonly in attendance. Neil didn’t think that Andrew would come <em>just </em>for Neil, but he hadn’t worked out why Andrew had become so inclined to participate. Maybe because Aaron was there, and they were trying to patch things up with one another. Their mother’s accident had really put a rift between them. </p><p>“Are you playing?” Allison demanded. “Neil, you’re playing. Renee’s managed to convince Andrew to play, so you’re playing.” </p><p>“Fine,” Neil mused, mostly to appease the inebriated monster that Allison was. No attention was paid to him in these drinking games, mostly because he didn’t drink, but also because he didn’t do anything too unreserved. </p><p>“Great!” she cheered, slinging an arm around his shoulder and brought him to the circle. He automatically took his seat next to Andrew, and felt his friend lean closer. </p><p>Friend was a loose term. Neil and Andrew were almost attached at the hip: When Neil’s mom had died two years ago, Andrew snatched him away and got a spare mattress in his bedroom till Neil had enough money to afford rent somewhere. Andrew was the only one who knew every horrific detail of Neil’s violent childhood, and the only one who’d seen the scars left by his dead-beat dad. Neil was the only one who knew everything about Andrew, too. </p><p>“Spin the bottle, Allison?” Dan leered as the girl put an empty beer bottle in the centre of the circle. Everyone was there. “We’ve got family members here!” Aaron mimed a retching action as Nicky laughed, clapping loudly. </p><p>“It’s just to pick who has to do truth or dare,” Allison retorted, waving the bottle in Dan’s face. “You wanna go first, huh? I’ll pick out your dare for you, Wilds. A personal attribute!”</p><p>“No way,” Dan laughed, leaning back into Matt’s shoulder. The guy was half asleep: alcohol did that to him, sometimes.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll spin it,” Allison huffed. With a little too much vigour, she flicked the neck of the bottle, sending it spinning wildly. </p><p>And of course, it had to land on Neil. </p><p>“First of the night!” Nicky crowed. </p><p>“Neil’s just going to pick truth,” Allison complained. “And make us all sad.”</p><p>Neil grinned at her. “Not my fault you grew up in a guilded bubble.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up. Choose!”</p><p>Neil hummed, cocking his head to the side. </p><p>“Don’t do something stupid,” Andrew warned under his breath. </p><p>“Dare,” Neil said. </p><p>“Here we go,” his best friend sighed. </p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Allison grinned. “What should we make you do, hm? We all know you can and will eat anything without even flinching, no clothes-off, no alcohol...” </p><p>“Maybe he should go try and steal something,” Kevin slurred. “He’s good at it. Fuckin’ hot-wired a car once, for the hell of it.” </p><p>“Fuck off, Kevin,” Neil managed, ignoring the incredulous looks that the others were giving him. </p><p>“When the hell did you manage that?” Dan demanded. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.” </p><p>“He should kiss Andrew,” Matt mumbled, burrowing his face into the crook of Dan’s shoulder. No one heard him. </p><p>“We should see if he can jump from the dorm roof!” </p><p>“No,” Andrew said. </p><p>“He should shotgun three Caprisuns,”</p><p>“Too easy!”</p><p>“Fine, five!” </p><p>“He should kiss Andrew,” Matt repeated, sitting up and blinking the sleepiness away. </p><p>The circle grew quiet. </p><p>“Yeah,” Allison breathed, grinning wildly. She looked to Neil. “You’ve gotta kiss Andrew.” </p><p>Neil glanced at Andrew, whose gaze was hooded as he glared at the been in his hand. </p><p>“I’m not doing that if Andrew doesn’t want to,” Neil said. </p><p>Andrew shrugged. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“See?” Allison said, gesturing wildly. “Pucker up, Josten.” </p><p>“Well, this isn’t how I expected this to go,” Neil muttered. Andrew looked up at him, something making his eyes sparkle. “Tonight, I mean.” </p><p>“Right,” Andrew said. “Well? Hurry up.”</p><p>Neil hadn’t kissed many people before. Andrew knew that all too well: he’d heard about all three of Neil’s dating disasters in meandering rants about expectations and Neil’s lack of interest in - well, <em>anyone, </em>really. </p><p>He was overthinking this. It was just a kiss. </p><p>“And no measly pecks, either!” Dan insisted.</p><p>Andrew didn’t care. It was <em>just a kiss.</em></p><p>Neil felt all stiff and awkward, because he had no idea what he was doing, but it was fine, because Andrew was tilting his head and lifting up his hand to press his fingertips to Neil’s cheek, tilting up his chin a bit. Neil let him. </p><p>When Andrew drew back, all Neil could think was that his lips were so soft. <em>So </em>soft. Everything about the kiss had been feather light, which wasn’t like Andrew at all. </p><p>Neil learned new things about Andrew every day. </p><p>“Happy?” Andrew said, facing the circle once more. Allison was cheering as Nicky and Aaron gave each other all-knowing side eye: Dan was clapping, and Matt was looking right at Neil with his head tilted to the side. “Now: go pick on someone else.” </p><p>“Someone your own size, might you say?” Nicky teased. Andrew flipped him off. </p><p>It had been a nice kiss, Neil thought. He didn’t know Andrew could kiss like that. </p><p>“You with us, Neil?” </p><p>Neil glanced up and found everyone looking at him. “Yeah? Why?” He frowned. “Did it land on me again?” Did he have to kiss Andrew again? He didn’t want to: not in front of everyone, at least. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>“You’ve been spared for now,” Allison grinned. Neil flipped her off. </p><p>And that was Andrew and Neil’s first kiss. </p><p>*</p><p>Neil burst into Matt and Kevin’s dorm room - obviously, he and Andrew shared one, and Aaron was in the fancy dormitory for academic scholarship students - in a small frenzy. </p><p>“Hey,” he told Kevin, who was sitting on his bed minding his own business. “Fuck off.” </p><p>Kevin glared at him. “You realise this is my room?”</p><p>Matt took off his headphones, looking over his shoulder from the tiny desk he’d crammed in at the end of his bed. It was comedically small in comparison with his gargantuan frame. </p><p>“Please?” Neil begged. “I need to talk to Matt.” </p><p>“Why can’t I hear it?” Kevin demanded. “I’ve literally known you longer than anyone else. We used to watch each other shit in toddler potties, Neil.” </p><p>That was true. Still, Neil needed Matt, his not-childhood friend. </p><p>“Dude,” Matt said. “Neil and I are bros. Somethings are just bro to bro. You talk to Andrew about shit you don’t talk to Neil about, yeah? Y’all are like brothers. That’s different from being bros.”</p><p>“None of that made sense,” Kevin muttered, packing up his shit. He glared at Neil. “I’ll be in the common room. You’re making up for this by editing my thesis.” </p><p>“Looking forward to it,” Neil said dryly, ushering Kevin out the door and leaning against it, feeling a little breathless. </p><p>Matt jumped onto his bed, patting the spot next to him. “Come hither, child.” </p><p>“I hate it when you say that,” Neil complained, dutifully crossing the tiny room and curling up into a ball on the mattress next to him. Matt patted him on the shoulder gently, though it still managed to send shocks right to his fingers and toes. Matt was just a big guy. </p><p>“What’s this all about?” Matt pushed, when Neil stayed in a curled ball. </p><p>Neil’s head flopped back, thudding against the wall. He swallowed, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>“I like Andrew.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good news,” Matt laughed. </p><p>“No, Matt.” Neil glared towards the window. “I think I’m <em>in love </em>with Andrew.” </p><p>“Yes,” Matt said earnestly. “I know.” </p><p>Neil’s neck nearly snapped what with how fast he looked at Matt. “What?”</p><p>His friend snorted. “Dude, you’ve always been infatuated with him. We’re best friends, Neil. You and Kevin are best friends. Do you really want to go cuddling up with either of us, like you do with Andrew? Do you spend hours with either of us at a time, just talking? Do you dream about us? Have you told us everything about you?”</p><p>“How do you know I’ve done those things with Andrew?” Neil accused, even though he was completely right. </p><p>Matt shrugged. “That’s how I am with Dan.” </p><p>“We’ve cuddled,” Neil said weakly. </p><p>Matt slung his arm around Neil’s narrow shoulders. It was like wearing a blanket. “Hell yes, we have. But that’s not what I mean.” </p><p>“We don’t do <em>that</em>.” </p><p>“Head out of the gutter, bucko. Remember that photo Allison managed of the two of you? Asleep on the couch? You were literally asleep on Andrew’s chest: one of his legs was hooked over your hip. That’s some serious canoodling, bro.” </p><p>“You’ve analysed us that intensely,” Neil said flatly. </p><p>Matt snorted. “It’s kinda hard not to. You’re both all over each other. I’d say it’s sweet if it wasn’t, well, you and <em>Andrew.”</em></p><p>“So if you knew I liked him,” Neil complained. “Why’d you dare me to kiss him? Now I’m <em>aware </em>of it, and I hate it!”</p><p>“That was kinda the point,” Matt admitted. “Why the hell do you hate it? Love is a good thing!” </p><p>“Need I remind you of my parents?” </p><p>Matt shoved him gently. “Don’t start pulling the parent card. Neil, you’ve loved Andrew for years. And - well, I can’t really read him, no one can - I think he likes you back.” </p><p>“He does <em>not</em>,” Neil insisted. </p><p>“He <em>does!” </em>Matt sung. “You know what you have to do now, Josten?”</p><p>“No,” Neil said, sullen. </p><p>“You’ve gotta woo him.” </p><p>“Here we go,” Neil mumbled. </p><p>Matt winked. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you. Andrew will be head over heels for you in no time.”</p><p>*</p><p>“So,” Neil said, sitting on his bed. Andrew was reading a book, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He only wore them in their room, even though everyone knew Aaron had reading glasses and thus Andrew would have to wear them too. He had his armbands off and a pair of knitted socks on. Neil had become so keenly aware over everything that constituted of <em>Andrew </em>recently: it was driving him up the wall.  </p><p>Andrew looked at Neil from over his book. “What?” </p><p>Neil shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you want to go somewhere?” </p><p>Andrew glanced at his watch. “Now?” </p><p>Neil shrugged again. </p><p>“What’s this about?” Andrew asked, sitting up.</p><p>“Nothing!” Neil stressed. “Just thought it might be good to - get out?” </p><p>“It’s a Tuesday evening,” Andrew said flatly.</p><p>Neil deflated. “We don’t have to go.” </p><p>Andrew sighed. “Fine.” Neil perked up. “Where did you want to go?” </p><p>Neil hadn’t thought that far ahead. “David’s?” </p><p>“David’s,” Andrew repeated. “Neil, you don’t like diner food.” </p><p>“Well, now I do!” He really needed to stop the hiccups in his voice. Stuffing his feet into his shoes, he yanked on his coat and shoved his keys and phone into his pocket. </p><p>“Now I’m even more suspicious,” Andrew said, watching Neil’s erratic behaviour with mild amusement. “You’ve never willingly taken that phone with you unless I forcefully reminded you too.” </p><p>He needed it to text Matt. “We all learn and grow,” he said breezily, escaping out the door. “Hurry up, I want coffee!” </p><p>“It’s nearly fucking midnight,” Andrew growled. </p><p>He skipped ahead till he arrived at the dorm’s parking lot: Andrew’s was in the corner, where it couldn’t be scratched. After his mother’s death he’d used his portion of her life insurance to buy the thing, but it hadn’t got him more than a heap of junk. He’d spent a whole summer fixing it up: Neil had watched him from the corner of his garage, a little mesmerised. </p><p>Fuck, he liked Andrew <em>so much. </em>He could hardly contain it within himself. </p><p>He switched the radio to Andrew’s favourite channel as they drove to David’s, an old diner on the corner of campus. It was run by a grouchy old man by the name of David Wymack, hence the name. He served the only pancakes Andrew would speak well of, and sometimes Neil could withstand the fruit smoothies. </p><p>Andrew glanced over at Neil at the music choice - Neil almost always usually bickered with him about playing heavy rock when it got past 9 o’clock - but said nothing, continuing to drive. </p><p>There was almost no one in David’s when they arrived, even though he usually shut at one. Neil was relieved for that: he didn’t feel like anyone watching him as he failed miserably at wooing <em>Andrew Minyard.</em></p><p>Andrew got his pancakes and Neil decided to try the blueberry smoothie, sans ice cream. </p><p>“What is wrong with you,” Andrew muttered. </p><p>It clearly wasn’t going well. Neil grimaced and shrugged. “Dunno.” </p><p>Andrew squinted at him. “Are you upset?”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Can you bozos stop wasting my time?” Wymack huffed. </p><p>“Fuck you too, old man,” Andrew said. Wymack flipped him off and proceeded to put an extra scoop of ice-cream onto Andrew’s plate. Their relationship was baffling, especially after Andrew worked the summer here with Renee. </p><p>They sat at a corner table, a little ceramic jug with plucked daisies plonked in the centre of the red-and-white chequered table cloth. </p><p>“You seem jittery,” Andrew said. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Neil managed. Andrew reached out with his hand under the table to stop Neil’s leg from bouncing. The heat from his palm was addictive. Neil made a strange squawking noise, and Andrew immediately withdrew his hand. </p><p>“You’re fine,” Andrew repeated. </p><p>“Yup,” Neil insisted. Andrew’s pancakes arrived, so Neil tried to distract himself from the ruffled blonde hair and pale eyelashes and the freckles on his nose, sipping at the smoothie. Neil didn’t know what to do with that information. It was quite unnerving. </p><p>They were done by half-past-twelve, when Andrew decided to get up and leave without warning. Neil - in a moment’s panic - took one of the daisies from the jug and hopped up after him. </p><p>Andrew was leaning against his car door, lighting up two cigarettes. Moonlight shone down, curling in his hair and curving across his jaw. Neil found himself a little star struck. </p><p>Andrew offered up the second cigarette and Neil took it from between his fingers with his lips, like he usually did. This time all he could notice was how close it put them, and the shape of Andrew’s lips. Now Neil knew what they felt like, too. </p><p><em>This is ridiculous,</em> Neil thought. </p><p>“Why are you holding a flower?” Andrew asked. </p><p>Neil looked down to where the daisy rested in his palm. He brought it up and tucked it behind Andrew’s ear. The tips of Andrew’s ears went very pink: he had to be warm in that large sweater of his. </p><p>“Don’t know,” Neil answered truthfully, looking at where the daisy drooped down over the shell of Andrew’s ear. </p><p>“Okay,” Andrew managed, though his voice was a bit strained. What if he was allergic to daisies? No, that was ridiculous. Neil would know if he was allergic to daisies. </p><p>They finished their cigarettes in the quiet. Everything was so muddled. Neil just wanted it to go back to normal. And yet: he wanted to kiss Andrew. </p><p><em>Fucking hell, </em>he thought. </p><p>*</p><p>“Back to the drawing board,” Neil announced, bursting into Matt’s dorm room again. Kevin wasn’t there, thankfully. </p><p>Matt arched his brow. “Huh?”</p><p>“Date and flowers didn’t work. What the hell do I do?”</p><p>His friend hummed. “What about gifts? Is there something you could give him that’s romantic?” </p><p>“He likes chocolate?” Neil hedged.</p><p>“Could work,” Matt acknowledged. “Or, you know, we could make him jealous.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Neil grimaced. </p><p>“Just a thought.” </p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Neil groaned, sinking into a puddle on the floor. </p><p>The door opened as Kevin stepped through. He didn’t even pause, stepping right over where Neil had melted onto the floor. </p><p>“Don’t mind him,” Matt acknowledged. </p><p>Neil made an exasperated noise. </p><p>“Have you always been so dramatic?” Kevin acknowledged. </p><p>“Maybe you could recite a monologue to him,” Matt suggested. </p><p>Kevin frowned. “Who?” </p><p>Before Neil could shush him, Matt sung out “Andrew!” with a cheerful smile. </p><p>Kevin signed. “Fucking finally. Everyone’s been waiting <em>years </em>for the two of you to sort yourselves out.” </p><p>“What?” Neil sat up. “Are you serious?” </p><p>Kevin shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious.” </p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” Neil groused. </p><p>“He’s trying to woo Andrew into liking him back,” Matt informed Kevin. </p><p>Kevin frowned. “Why don’t you just tell him that you like him?”</p><p>“Because that’s mortifying?” </p><p>“You’re such a horribly adjusted human being,” Kevin muttered. </p><p>“He’s kinda right,” Matt acknowledged. “I just kept asking Dan on dates till she accepted.”</p><p>“No,” Neil hoisted himself to his feet. “I’ll figure it out. It won’t have to come to that.” He glared at both of them. “Thanks for nothing. Neither of you know anything about relationships.” </p><p>“We are both in committed, loving, long-term partnerships,” Kevin pointed out. </p><p>“Love you too!” Matt called as Neil stomped out.</p><p>*</p><p>Neil eventually developed a checklist. </p><p>Spontaneous midnight date? Nope. Flowers? Definitely a no. Making him a mixtape? Not the right decade. </p><p>Accompanying him places definitely didn’t work: Neil was late to all his classes for a week. Cooking for two <em>also </em>didn’t work, seeing as the only thing Neil could cook was 2 Minute Noodles. </p><p>Chocolates was a moderate success, but it probably didn’t help the wooing cause. It didn’t help that they roomed together: Neil didn’t get much time to scheme, because neither of them were social butterflies, and their dorm room was their safe space. </p><p>The only thing he thought could’ve been counted a success was when they decided to rewatch the last two Harry Potter movies together: Andrew yanked Neil over to his bed and they nestled into the corner to watch the films from Andrew’s laptop. Neil was so consumed by the thought <em>kiss him kiss him kiss him </em>that he barely registered either of the films. </p><p>One month passed since Neil’s epiphany, then one and a half: It even got too the point that Neil jostled Andrew’s shoulder at another of Allison’s ‘parties’ and said “Remember the last time she made us participate?” to which Neil only received an odd look and stale silence.</p><p>He also tried to rig one of Allison’s silly games, giving Andrew a piece of paper that asked <em>do you like someone? </em>Andrew set the thing on fire with his lighter, and the dormitory nearly had to be evacuated.</p><p>Neil was beginning to lose hope. </p><p>“You upset, Neil?” Renee asked, dropping into the chair next to him. He was studying in the library, one of the few places he knew Andrew wouldn’t follow. </p><p>“Hi, Renee,” Neil said, sullen. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” She twisted herself around to face him. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Can’t talk to <em>you </em>about it,” Neil mumbled, resting his head on his folded arms and glaring at the table. </p><p>“You know,” Renee said, slightly amused. “I overheard something about someone being interested in Andrew recently.”</p><p>Neil sat up. “You did? Who?” He’d fight them. Not that he was possessive, or jealous. </p><p>Renee laughed. “You, silly.” </p><p>Neil deflated. “Does everyone know? I feel like I was the last one to figure it out.”</p><p>Renee patted his shoulder gently. “Almost the last one.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Andrew doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Good,” Neil huffed out. “That’d be embarrassing.”</p><p>Renee shook her head. </p><p>“He’s never going to like me back,” Neil mumbled. “I’ve been trying so hard, but he won’t notice.”</p><p>“He did mention you were acting odd, recently,” Renee acknowledged. </p><p>Neil huffed. “Yeah, well. There’s no point in keeping it up, is there? Not if nothing will happen.”</p><p>“You know,” she said. “I always found clarity in honesty.” With that, she winked and slid off her stool. “See you around, Neil.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Neil muttered. “See you.”</p><p>*</p><p>Neil dressed quickly in the shower stall and hooked his towel over his shoulder, carrying his small caddy back to his room. He was wearing old pyjamas: fire-engine truck flannels with one of Matt’s oversized (or normal sized, for him) hoodies that went all the way to his fingertips. He shook out his wet hair as he traversed from the bathroom back to his dorm room and shouldered his way in, the door unlocked. That meant Andrew was back. </p><p>And back, Andrew was: facing the wall, he was tugging off a turtleneck sweater and yanking on a t-shirt that Neil recognised as his: he’d already changed into grey sweats that were too long for him, hanging around the ankles. </p><p>Neil slowly put his soap back onto his little shelf, hanging his towel on a wall hook. Andrew glanced over his shoulder at him, acknowledging Neil’s presence, before going back to unpacking from his day and readying for bed. </p><p>Neil felt sucker-punched. </p><p>“Andrew?” </p><p>He glanced back again, brows furrowing at Neil’s strange tone. “What?”</p><p>When Neil couldn’t answer, he dropped what he was doing and came closer. His fingers curled in Neil’s collar, tugging him closer. </p><p>“You’re pale as shit,” he commented. “Are you going to collapse?”</p><p>“I’m already falling,” Neil joked weakly. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Andrew stepped back. <em>Dammit, </em>Neil thought. “What the hell is going on, Neil? You’ve been acting fucking weird for ages, now.”</p><p>“I really like you,” Neil breathed out. </p><p>Andrew froze. </p><p>“I wasn’t meant to say that,” Neil bit out, folding his arms over his chest. “But I can’t get over it. Ever since we kissed I’ve been kinda losing my mind, and everyone’s told me I’ve liked you for years -” </p><p>“Shut up,” Andrew said fiercely, stomping right up into Neil’s space, crowding him against the door.</p><p>“Um,” Neil mumbled, blinking. </p><p>“You’re the worst,” Andrew hissed. “You’ve been doing all this shit because you <em>like </em>me? I thought you were working up to telling me you were leaving!”</p><p>“What?” Neil echoed. </p><p>“Shut <em>up,” </em>Andrew complained. “You’re the fucking worst. I <em>hate </em>you.” </p><p>And then he kissed him. Andrew kissed Neil, that is. It was <em>definitely </em>one of the best moments of Neil’s life, which wasn’t saying much, considering his track record. Still, Neil’s fingers spread out across Andrew’s shoulder blades as his hands grasped Neil’s jaw, kissing him for <em>real, </em>this time. </p><p>Neil had been right: it was definitely better when there was no one else watching. </p><p>Andrew’s shoulders were hunched over when he fell back, pressing his forehead to Neil’s shoulder. </p><p>“You like me?” Neil asked, voice higher and breathier than he thought he could manage. “Since when?”</p><p>“I hate you,” Andrew retorted. Then, quieter, he said: “Since forever.” </p><p>Neil’s hands pressed him closer: this wasn’t unfamiliar, the proximity, Andrew’s touch, breath wafting over bare skin. But the warmth encompassing it made <em>sense </em>now. </p><p>“Okay,” he said. And then: “Me too.”</p><p>“Were you trying to woo me with 2 Minute Noodles?” Andrew inquired.</p><p>“No,” Neil said sheepishly. </p><p>Andrew shook his head, tilting Neil’s head down for another kiss. Then he sighed against Neil’s lips. “I hate you. So much.” </p><p>Neil grinned.</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>neil is a moron and i love him with every bone in my body.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>